Tattoo
by joice.xoxboubou.xox
Summary: Trixie is just a plain normal human. Maybe that's why Jake doesn't see her as more than a friend. Rose and Jake went through so much trouble together in the magical world. Trixie just wants Jake to see that she is more than woman. More than a friend. Special than any magical jewel. Do you think something mystical will help Trixie Carter get her little wish? Jake/Trixie
1. A Heart's Wish

**Tattoo**

**Chapter 1: A Heart's Wish...**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey :) This is gonna be my first Jake/Trixie story ^.^! This chapter is an introduction for Tattoo . So it may be confusing but give it a chance and hopefully leave a nice review :)**_

_**Warning: This story starts after Rose returns from Hong Kong to New York :) Now let's get to story telling shall we :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon nor the song 'Alone in Love.'**_

* * *

_"Here in this body are the sacred rivers: here are the sun and moon as well as all the pilgrimage places... I have not encountered another temple as blissful as my own body."  
_

_― Saraha_

* * *

With the moon pouring its' illuminating beauty to the New-Yorker city in the infinite starry sky, Trixie Carter bid good-bye to her Gram at the same time as she took a step out of her apartment. The 15 year-old girl decided to take a walk around the neighborhood to get some fresh air and to clear her troubled thoughts. Lately, things haven't been going well for Trix.

Everything in her life had become a turmoil...

Ever since **_she_** came back to town...

And that _she_ was...

Rose

**_Swept me away_**

**_But now I'm lost in the dark_**

**_Set me on fire_**

**_But now I'm left with a spark_**

Everything had become so confusing for the sassy teenager. Trixie didn't know what was going on with her. She should feel happy that Jake finally reunited with the love of his life. During such eternal days where Rose stayed in Hong Kong, Jake wouldn't show any emotions to his family and friends. Not even to his grandfather nor Fu Dog. Trixie would always stay by his side, trying to recollect the pieces of his heart back together. It took time for him to finally react with his true emotions. It took time for him to heal the wound that was left in his heart by the loss of Rose. But he was able to surpass those tough times thanks to Trixie.

He thanked Trixie with a warm smile. Not just any smile that you'd get from anyone. No. It was the kind that could just bring the light in the deep darkness. When she first witnessed the smile that Jake gave, her heart wouldn't stop doing back-flips. Beneath her body, she could just feel this unknown feeling firing up her spirit. She could feel her body relaxing in bliss. Trixie didn't know why she felt that way just for Jake's smile... It was a mystery for her.

But when Rose came back to town, everything changed. Jake would mostly smile to Rose than Trixie, which pained her.

Trixie didn't understand why she felt devastated...She should be happy for her best friend. Jake had been in desperate need for his beloved blondette.

Trixie was confused...How come was she feeling so sad when Rose came back in New York to run in Jake's arms.

_**Alone, you got beyond the haze **_

_**I'm lost inside the maze**_

_**I guess I'm all alone in love**_

All of her friends were happy for Jake. You name it; Fu Dog, Spud, his family and such. But there was only one person that didn't feel the same way as everyone else... That one person was Trixie. This unknown sadness was annoying her to the pit of her heart. She was the one who supported her best friend's relationship with Rose throughout their struggles in balancing their dragon/huntsgirl lifestyle. So how come, right after the return of the ex-huntsgirl and the extinction of the Huntsclan, she harbored this breaking emotion...

Damnit, why?

Oh why was she feeling like this?

**_I look into your eyes_**

**_You turn in the other way_**

**_And now I realize_**

**_It's all a game you play_**

Trixie continued strolling around the busy sidewalk of her urban neighborhood. Many people were bustling past the thinking 15 year-old as she was trying to sort out her swirling thoughts but it was impossible with this big mass of busy city individuals. Cars were zooming on the streets, couples were walking on the street with lovey-dovey smiles laying upon their faces, animals were barking like crazy. Overall, everything was filled with life. But not for Trixie.

The more she kept thinking about how Jake and Rose, the more her spirit lowers.

Sighing in discontent to the image of Rose and Jake hugging together that played in her mind, Trixie continued dragging her feet across the city's concrete surface. She didn't really care where she was going. She just wanted to be far enough from her place so that she could try to forget this nerve-wracking sentiment that was overpowering her soul.

Life just ain't the same anymore...

_**I hold you in the night**_

_**And wake to find you gone**_

_**You're running out of sight**_

_**It's so hard holding on**_

_**All alone in love**_

Nowadays, Trixie felt abandoned in the shadow. It just wasn't like old times anymore. Before, him along with Spud, would always come over to her house to play video games, go to the skate-park and basically enjoy life. But all that changed. Jake stopped hanging out with her and poured most of his attention to his current girlfriend, Rose. Heck, even Spud hung less with Trixie thanks to his new girlfriend; Stacey. But that didn't bother the curly-haired chick one bit. Oh, on the contrary. She was indeed happy for the Spudster.

This..painful feeling. This feeling that was about similar as the pain you get when someone stabs you deep in the heart with a very sharp life-threatening sword. That was the feeling that she carried every time Trixie sees Jake hugging and kissing Rose at school.

_**I hold you in the night**_

_**And wake to find you gone**_

_**You're running out of sight**_

_**It's so hard holding on**_

_**All alone in love**_

The way Jake's face would lit up in bliss and pure happiness when he sees Rose...The way his onyx eyes would flicker in lust each time Rose would shine her aquamarine eyes to him and the world...Jake never looked at Trixie in that loving manner.

Mysteriously, it made Trixie feel small...

Just the constant thought of the name _'Rose'_ sickened Trixie. Usually, people would refer Rose as the actual red flower since her delicacy, her cheering personality, her sweetness and her beauty represented the red velvet plant, rose. But to Trixie, she indeed thought the same thing about Rose. But not anymore because...

This sad feeling made her realize that Rose took away something precious.

_**You haunt me in your dreams**_

_**I'm calling out your name**_

_**I watch you fade away**_

Who could blame the American Dragon...Just look at her breath-taking beauty. Her eyes that flawlessly represented the endless blue sky, her golden locks that would cascade to her small waist and her womanly curves which any boy wouldn't dare to lose sight of it.

But for the very first time in her life, Trixie felt...

_Jealous._

_**I've figured out your style **_

_**To quickly drift apart**_

_**You held me for a while**_

_**Planned it from the start**_

_**All alone in love**_

Jake never looked at Trixie with such lust. It's always just plain friendliness...

Trixie continued walking around the New-Yorker street as the beautiful moonlight shined upon her, as if she was the spotlight. As she looked up, she could see the breath-taking scenery that the black sky displayed before her dark-brown eyes. Thousands of stars and constellations shined bright like a diamond. The world around Trixie was dark but the city was full of lights stretching for miles. Despite the beautiful atmosphere that Mother Nature had brought before Trixie's eyesight, worry kept taking taking over her head.

_**Sitting in the dark without you**_

_**How am I suppose to make it**_

_**Through the night, oh baby**_

The African-American sighed in deep confusion as the fresh night breeze blew to her direction, making her curly permed hair sway calmly.

Trixie didn't understand why Jake didn't look at her the same way he does to Rose. When he looks at Trixie, a glint of friendliness would brighten his onyx eyes. But when it was Rose, a glint of love and lust glimmered incredibly his eyes.

**_Slowly fall apart without you _**

**_Cry away the hours _**

**_Till the morning_**

Trixie was just a plain normal human. Maybe that was why Jake didn't see her as more than a friend. Rose and Jake went through so much trouble together in the magical world. The duo battled through monsters, infamous enemies and mental breakdowns. They've went through so much together at such a young age.

All Trixie did in her life was skateboard, eat, sleep and live. Nothing special. Nothing eye-catching. Just...plain. But what could she do? She was just a normal teenager.

_**Swept me away**_

_**But now I'm lost in the dark**_

_**Set me on fire **_

_**But now I'm left with a spark**_

Trixie just wanted Jake to see that she was more than woman...

More than a friend...

Special than any magical jewel...

**_Alone, you got beyond the haze and _**

**_I'm lost inside the maze_**

**_ I guess I'm all alone in love_**

Trixie stopped walking as she reached the place where everything began. The place where Trixie met Jake when they were only 5 years-old. The place where her and Jake's friendship had hit it off. The place where they played together for the first time. That place was a park.

A sad smile came across Trixie's ebony facade as her eyes couldn't stop admiring the outdoor recreation's state. Nothing changed. The swings were still there, looking all crappy. The sandbox was still in its' place, filled with the rich dry sand. The red slide was still there...with the mark that Trixie engraved on its' red plastic surface. She calmly walked towards the park's chute and delicately touched the engraved mark. _"I wish that I was **special**...", _Trixie mentally wished as she smoothly closed her eyes, trapping the tears that were willing to free its' liquid self. The moonlight that brightened upon Trixie, unknowingly sparkled for a moment then returned to its' normal bright condition.

Trixie knew that nothing was gonna happen to her. There was no way that her wish would come true. But all she wanted to do was hope.

**_I guess I'm all alone_**

**_ Yes, I'm alone in love _**

**_Oh, yeah, I'm all alone_**

**_ Yeah, all alone in love_**

Sighing in defeat, Trixie casually fluttered her eyes open. _"I should get goin' before Grams freaks out on me.",_ Trixie thought as she started walking on her way home. But her heart kept breaking inside...

Meanwhile, a mysteriously figure in a black cloak stood on a tree branch, watched the whole scenery that Trixie just displayed before its' green emerald eyes.

Suspense filled the atmosphere with the moonlight glittering upon him, giving off that vague aura. The unknown person started chuckling in mischief. "Trixie Carter...you're wish will come true _very_ soon"

* * *

_**A/N: Ok...what do you think about chapter 1 ^.^ ? And don't worry, I only made chapter 1 a song-fic to add that mysterious suspense. Next chapter will be much better, longer and less gloomy lol. Please review, I really wanna continue updating this Trixie/Jake story, I just need your support to do so :)! Reviews are like energy drinks that give you more strength to update :D! Have a nice day :D!**_


	2. Heart & Mind

_**Tattoo**_

_**Chapter 2: Heart & Mind**_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone :) I'm back with another chapter for you guys ^.^! I'm very glad that this story pleases you all! I thought that no one was gonna review it because of the pairing. But I honestly love Trixie/Jake. They are just too adorable together :D! And I wanted to help out a lot of Trixie/Jake readers whom just couldn't seem to find any stories with this pairing in AD: JL archive. Anyway, I would like to thank every one of you for reviewing :D!:**_

_**red rose silver moon**_:_ Yes :D! I'm glad that you like this story ^.^! And I know, I thought so too about last chapter xD! I'll try to make the chapter less gloomy ;)! And thanks for the love :3!_

_**Orange Ratchet**_ : _Oh don't worry, I will somehow make Jake and Trixie get together in this fic :D! But it'll take time :/! Anyway, thanks for giving this pairing a chance ;) Hope you'll enjoy this story :D!_

_**KyaDiamondInTheSky**_: _Ahaha, girl I didn't know you're into AD: JL fics xD! Dang, it's a small world all right! And thanks :D! I'm a fucking detail freak so yah xD! And I'm so glad that you gave my fic a chance J Thanks for the love :D!_

_**XxVioletCatxX**_: _Thanks :D! I'm glad that you like it ^.^! Here's an update :D! Thanks for the love :D!_

**jaketrixie4eva**:_ Hm, first I love your username girl ;D! Trixie&Jake forever lol! And second, I see that you're already understanding half of the plot :D! That's good and yes! I try to describe well the emotions so that the readers like you can feel it :D! Yes! Thanks for the love :D!_

_**blue5love01**: Yup, Jake will soon see Trixie in a different light but it'll take time :/! And thanks for giving this happy author some love ^.^! I really appreciate it!_

_**Again, thanks for the love ^.^ Now let's get to story-telling shall we?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long ^.^!**

* * *

_In life there are going to be some things that make it hard to smile. Through all the rain and pain you got to keep your sense of humor and smile for me now. Remember that._

_- Tupac Shakur_

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Trixie Carter's eyes slowly opened as the blaring noise of her alarm clock invaded her ears, popping her dream bubble. Even though it was time for her to wake up, fatigue took a toll on her. She carelessly pressed her hand onto the alarm clocks' snooze button, making its' annoying beeps falter away.

_'Damn...already time fo' me to go to school?'_ Trixie thought tiredly as a long tired sigh escaped from her lips, exposing her obvious tiredness to her cold quiet bedroom.

This chick didn't wanna go to school. Tiredness was still present in her body and she just couldn't leave her comfy bed like that. She'd rather stay inside the covers of her comfortable furniture, where warmth enveloped her body along its' softness that would just sooth her skin. She didn't wanna go face the cold world yet with its' obstacles of life. Or face Jake with, dares she says it,_Rose_.

Besides, she was still tired from all that strolling she did last night with the fresh New-Yorker breeze. She walked all over her neighborhood to try to forget this unknown feeling that just seemed to kill her gut. And she obtains this feeling only when she thinks or sees Jake all over Rose. Ever since Rose came back to town, the world just seemed to turn upside down. She didn't know why or when she began baring this aura and she wanted it to stop. This _thing_ was bugging her to death. Trixie must accept the fact that Jake loves Rose…and that he had forgotten about her. But her heart mysteriously kept aching to that theory.

Once again sighing in slumber, Trixie slowly collided her head back to her pillow, allowing its' comfort to dominate her physique. _'Hm...Maybe I still can sleep for a little bit. Mama Trixie needs some beauty sleep' _she mentally comprehended as another yawn fled from her mouth.

But unfortunately, this sista won't be getting another second of sleep.

"Trixie Carter! Get your ass ready for school!" Trixie's Grandma's grouchy voice trickled from the other side of the irritated teenager's bedroom door, almost breaking her poor eardrums.

Dang! When Trixie's Grandma asks you to do something, you better do it or else she's gonna come after you and it's not gonna be pretty to see.

Cleverly following her relative's order, Trixie speedily climbed out of her bed. "Y-yeah Gram!" the tired and speedy 16 year-old yelled out loud as her feet slipped in her slippers and ran out of her room in such hurry.

With her feet speeding up across the hallway's hardwood floor, the bed-head reached the bathroom door and jiggled its' doorknob to let herself come in.

Well, her speedy actions weren't really new to be honest. This was a typical morning for the Carter chick. She'd wake up with her grandmother yelling at her to get up and rush herself into getting ready for school as if the world depended on it.

Succeeding into opening the bathroom door, Trixie bolted inside and slammed the door shut. She looked at her reflection in the rectangular bathroom mirror and facially expressed a determined demeanor. Her hair was in a nappy self, that was free in the air with its' incredible length. Her face looked all tired with bags under her eyes. And she was still in her Bugs Bunny and Tweety pajamas. _Hm,_ this girl needs to get herself _dazzling_!

_'Damn, looks like I got some work to do with this!' _Trixie amusingly thought as perseverance flashed through her hazelnut brown eyes.

...

* * *

'_Heheh…This Mac Daddy is lookin' good in this outfit yo' _Jake Long mentally bragged as he smirked in cockiness to the reflection of his mirror, liking what he was seeing.

The Asian 17 year-old was rocking a pair of black Vans with a white sleeveless shirt which would show his muscles, a pair of jeans and a silver dog tag. His hair tipped with faint green was recently gelled so everything was perfect. Just the way he liked.

Over the years, Jake Long grew from an adorable skater to a hot bad-ass. He was still the famous American Dragon whom would save the citizens from the attack of mystical creatures and the same Jakey who would skate with his buddies. But ever since he and his beloved blondette defeated the Dark Dragon, life had been sweeter for this teenager. Despite the constant Dragon training and duties, he reunited with Rose and that just made him happier and he finally saw the world in a different light.

Grabbing his leather black jacket, Jake casually walked out of his dirty bedroom to the kitchen with a triumph smirk. Oh yeah, he looked good. He is unstoppable. He is a good-looking dude by day and a fighting dragon by night. Life was good. Nothing can shatter his coolness.

"Jake!" Susan Long's cheery voice boomed through the kitchen, shattering Jake's inner cool thoughts. She walked towards her son with a happy smile upon her tanned façade. "Aw, look at my son being handsome with his adorable little jacket" she gushed childishly to her embarrassed son as she pitched one of his cheeks playfully.

Jake pouted to his Mom's motherly instincts that would always act up and embarrass him, especially when he is around Rose. "Mom! I'm not a little kid anymore" he whined as he walked past his mother and walked towards the table where his breakfast awaited.

No matter how old Jake was, Suzan would always see him as the little innocent boy that would always sleep with his blanket and teddy bear. But who could blame her? Mothers were always like that with their kids.

Suzan sighed as she also sat in the kitchen table and poured warm coffee in her mug, letting its' rich caffeine aroma invade her nose. "I'm sorry Jake, but you're still my little boy. It was just yesterday that you were potty training with your teddy bear" she suddenly giggled to the memory. "I still remember how you missed and pissed on-"

"Ok Ma! That's a little _too_ much information." Jake whined once again as he was munching onto his toast. All he wanted was a normal morning. Was it _too _much for the boy to ask?

"No Mom! That's fine what you're saying. Go on. Continue talking about Jake's babyhood." Hayley Long's innocent voice traveled through the kitchen as she skipped along with her long jet-black piggy-tails, swaying to the body movement.

Jake rolled his eyes and grunted in utter annoyance to his little sister whom tends to nose through his business without the decency to ask for his permission.

Hayley Long was still the same little girl from three years ago; a little intelligent nosy troublemaker whom tends to get away with anything just by glimmering innocence in her eyes and quivering her lower lip. In other words, unleashing her infamous puppy dog pout. Yup, same old Hayley alright. But she started taking dragon training seriously with her grandfather, Lao Shi and her mentor, Sun. Hayley had been taking many school programs in order for her dossier to be in top perfection for her future. So her calendar was full to the max!

Suzan giggled to her daughter's enormous curiosity. "Aha, well Jake accidentally pissed on your grandfather while potty training"

Hayley's eyes widened in utter amusement as she started laughing uncontrollably, which made Jake groan in a mixture of frustration and embarrassment. "No way! How did that even happened?"

Suzan joined along Hayley's contagious laughter and resumed explaining the details on Jake's previous little _'oups'._

Oh come on? Hadn't the boy suffered enough embarrassment for today?

"Oh my god! I just remembered that your father and I filmed it. We have the tape!" Suzan remembered as she wiped a tear of joy from her eyes.

Apparently _not_. Apparently, Jake hadn't suffered enough because his morning just kept getting worse.

Cursing under his breath, Jake got up from the table and left off to the front door. That ain't fair. His family just loves embarrassing him. It was like as if it was their main role in life. Jake couldn't wait to turn 18, so that he could move out of his parents' crib and get his own.

"Bye Ma and Hayley" Jake yelled out loud as he grabbed his Dragon-designed skateboard and his backpack.

Jake walked out of his house and slammed the door shut.

Ah, finally. He'll be in peace at school. Well, maybe not with the obnoxious nosy teachers but _hey_. He was used to it so no biggie. And today was the perfect day to go skateboarding with the sun unleashing its' replenishing rays of sunlight to the world, the birds chirping in melody and little kids were running and laughing in joy on the streets.

Hm, indeed. It was a perfect day to skateboard. Maybe, Jake could text Rose to let her know that they could hang out after school.

Jake whipped out his iPhone 5G and clicked a few things on its' screen to scroll through his device while he was skating on the concrete sidewalk with his right foot propelling himself forward and his other foot on the board to keep himself balanced. Then he roughly stopped as a name from his contact list flashed there before his onyx eyes, grabbing his attention.

_**Trixie Carter.**_

'_Damn, been a while since I hung out with her'_ he thought as his gaze never left the sight that his phone displayed.

Jake hung out all the time with Rose so much that he had forgotten about his African-American pal. Before Rose's return to New York, the two would always skateboard and play video games together. Trixie was always by his side, helping him get through many obstacles such as his heartbreak from Rose's depart to Hong Kong and his dragon missions. But now, Trixie and Jake silently drifted apart. He was constantly with Rose 24/7 while Trixie was doing her own thing.

At the moment, he was pondering through his thoughts as he furrowed his eyebrows in a thinking fashion. Hm, should he text her? Maybe a simple _'hi'_ or something…I mean, it had been a _while_…

Just when he was lifting a finger to click on his friend's number, a random peck on the cheek stopped him. His heart started beating fast. The peck was like an electric shock to his body. Like a defibrillator that would just shock his heart back to life with its' powerful electric charges. He only received that boost of adrenaline from a certain blonde.

Jake turned around with a sheepish smile. "Rose" he called out as he grabbed Rose's petite waist and held her high in the air with a smile that illuminated happiness. "How you doin'?" he asked in his slang, cocky manner.

Rose uttered flirtatious giggles as her aquamarine eyes looked down to Jake, meeting his onyx eyes. "Good" She giggled once again as she approached her face to Jake and gave him another peck on the cheek. "Now, can you please put me down?"

Damn, he just loves her pecks. They were like velvety butterfly touches to his skin.

Jake's smile was still upon his visage, not willing to falter away from Rose's glimmering beauty. "What if I don't wanna put you down..." he trailed off with a light presence of mischief in his husky low tone, hinting the 16 year old girl that he wanted to do some lip action...if you know what I mean. _Heh_.

Rose sighed amusingly in defeat to his appealing charm before flashing her pearly whites to her content Asian boyfriend. "Fine, pervo"

Rose delicately placed her hands onto his head and connected her peach lips onto Jake's lips. Jake could feel his heart growing wings as his tongue was having a mini war with Rose's tongue. Their tongues were fighting for dominance as Rose's hands started running through Jake's hair, softly entangling her fingers through it.

A smile crept on his face as he continued making out with his girlfriend. Indeed, Jake is happy. Everything is perfect.

* * *

"Bye Gram!" Trixie bided good-bye with her loud Southern accent as she stepped out of her front door and slammed it shut with her school bag in her grasp.

Trixie finally got herself ready for school. She figured that school was gonna be a pain in the ass with the fact of always being alone and such. So she thought that she might as well suffer with it while looking good.

Trixie was wearing an outfit that was cute and simple. _Nothing much. _Just simple blue skinny jeans that hugged her hips, a pair of black Timberland boots that showed a bit her dazzling ghetto side and a sleeveless white high low chiffon shirt that made her look like a fashionista. And her straightened hair was kept in a high ponytail, letting it flow past her shoulder.

After dragging her feet from the concrete stairs of her house to the sidewalk, Trixie started her long walk to her high school until a pang of hurt stung her heart. Hurt started circulating in her body, making her unable to move. Her Hershey brown eyes wouldn't budge from the scene that stood before her horrified eyes.

Jake and Rose were making out with lust and love in the air, right in front of Trixie. The two didn't even notice the African-American's presence at all.

Out of all the obstacles that Trixie had to stumble upon, it just _had_ to be this one. That was the main reason why Trixie tried her hardest to avoid Jake but it was hard to do so since he lives not far from her. She just mysteriously couldn't bear seeing Jake gushing over Rose. Just seeing the two love birds like this made Trixie feel pain overpowering her body.

'_Trix…calm down. Don't cry girl. Don't cry' _Trixie comprehended to herself as she closed her eyes, forcing tears to not cascade. _'Just walk away…Yeah. I-I'll just use another tra__il to school'_

Following her thought, Trixie turned her heels and walked away from the couple with hurt still putting its' unbearable weight on her shoulders. She must not let them get to her like that. But she just couldn't help it. She lost her best-friend. She lost her…life-time _crush_. Rose took that all away from her.

Trixie silently whimpered to the thought as she continued dragging her feet upon the concrete surface of another street that'd lead her to school.

_'I can't do anything about it. Jake loves Rose and I'm just gonna have to accept it. But my heart keeps telling me that it's not true. That there's still hope in retrieving Jakey back.'_ Trixie slipped a breath from the tip of her mouth in a frustrated fashion. _'Dang, I gotta stop thinking like this. I just gotta accept the fact that Jake belongs to Rose...'_

_**'Now, you know that's not true Trixie. You're not going to let her take away Jake from you.' **_A mysterious dark but smooth voice rang in her head, making Trixie stop her tracks.

_'Wait...is there someone or somethin'?' _she mentally asked as she turned herself around. Her eyes were surfing around the surrounding, trying to find out where that misty voice came from. But strangely, she didn't find anything out of the blue. Kids were peacefully playing on the New-Yorker streets as people bustled past her to get to their destinations. Her eyes wouldn't stop surfing around the street area in search of the source of that feminine voice that contained such darkness to its' words.

Sighing in defeat, Trixie resumed to her march on the street and took a right turn to an abandoned alley. The alley was a shortcut that she'd sometimes use when she'd be late for school. So for the 16 year-old, walking alone there wasn't a big deal.

_'Damn, I must be losing my damn mind. Maybe I'm just hearin' things.'_ Trixie thought as her feet clicked away in the concrete surface of the alley.

_**'Trixie, you're not losing your mind. But you're gonna lose Jakey if you don't do something about it. Time's ticking. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.'**_

The feminine dark voice invaded Trixie's thoughts again; sending chills on her spine and making sweat appear faintly on her mocha-colored forehead. This had gotta be a joke to Trixie. Where was this voice coming from? There's no one around her.

Instinctively, Trixie turned around to check if there was anyone around her...or _anything_ in this case. _'Da fuck? Where the hell is this stupid voice coming from goddammit?!'_ she wondered urgently as she wouldn't stop checking the alley like crazy. Deep in her shadow of doubt, she knew that there was something abnormal going on and she wanted it to stop.

_**'Trixie, careful with your language. You know, Jake wouldn't be happy if he heard your potty mouth. You know how he gets with you swearing.'**_

Why was this voice still here? There's no one here! Why does it keep telling her stuff about Jake? She doesn't want to think about the Asian. Just the thought of him would remind her that he isn't by her side to comfort or smile to her. Isn't she already baring enough pain?

Trixie rubbed her temples since a headache was starting to come. _'Stop...I don't wanna think about Jake'_ she forced herself to not scream as she closed her eyes.

_**'Pfft...you're right. You don't want to think about Jake. You just want him to smile at you, to hug you, to tell you how special you are, ho-'**_

Without letting the harsh mysterious voice finish, Trixie covered her ears to try to keep that annoying voice to come and screw up her head. She tried to not listen to one word of it but it was impossible. The voice knew Trixie perfectly well. Trixie was like an open book that's got her feelings written all over it.

"Look, you mysterious bitch! Whoever you are, you better get your ass outta your hiding place right now!" Trixie screamed to the top of her lungs with one of her eyebrows twitching in irritation with her eyes still observing defensively the street perimeter. Hm, still no sign of the mysterious person...or _thing_.

Strangely, nothing happened. No one came upon her eyesight. So there really was no one hiding huh? But...how come Trixie kept hearing that..._voice_? Anger was soon boiling up her blood as she clenched her hands in fist.

"I said...come out of your goddamn place!" Trixie screamed once again as fury was flaming her words. She could feel a vein coming out soon, all thanks to that voice!

_**'Oh shush! Stop screaming, you'll cause a scene. Wait...On second thought, maybe if you continue screaming...Jake might start looking at you**__**...**__**' **_The voice smoothly mentioned as Trixie still held her hands onto her ears and speedily walked out of the alley with fear building up.

Leaving hurriedly the narrow path, Trixie kept baring this acuminous sentiment in the back of her mind that'd give her the impulse to turn around again because she had the impression of being watched. Deep down in her heart, she knew that there was someone out there, watching her at the moment.

'_What is wrong with me?!'_ Trixie contemplated as her feet clicked away towards her school establishment.

* * *

Watching the troubling Trixie leave the abandoned alley from the top of a hotel building, a mysterious person smiled mischievously, liking what she was seeing.

'_Hm. Looks like the inner of her magical energy has awakened. Step one of her transformation is complete.__'_ she deliberated as her black cloak flew through the fresh morning gust. _'__Two more steps to go and Trixie will become just like…us.' _

This unknown being snickered to the thought with her smooth high-pitch voice as she snapped her fingers together, making herself disappear in smoke.

* * *

_**Ok, sorry if this chapter was too boring or emo-ish for you guys xD! I will try to lighten the emo mood next chapter. If this chapter was a bit too confusing or something, PM me and I'll explain :) And by the way, Spuddy will appear :D! I just miss my fave skater! Review my fellow readers :D! Have a nice day!**_


	3. Contemplation & Disregard

_**Tattoo**_

_**Chapter 3: Contemplation & Disregard**_

* * *

_A/N: I'm so sorry for being super-duper late :/ School was being a bitch with me and I had other stories to write -.-! Writing 4 stories at the same time ain't easy, lemme tell you that! But I managed to squeeze out a decent chapter for you guys ^-^! I hope you'll enjoy it :D!_

_Warning: Just cursing…and a bit of pervertedness ;) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long_

* * *

'_**Ouh...You still like Jake…You still like Jake,'**_

School hadn't begun yet and Trixie Carter grew the urge to walk up to a random brick wall and bang her head multiple times till' goddamn senses would make this mystic-like voice disappear. She didn't know where this dark feisty voice came from but it kept reminding her of her old- _more like ex_- buddy that she so dearly tried to forget. She tried everything to ignore it. She tried covering her ears with her hands, hoping that the mystery voice wouldn't assault her but that miserably failed. She also tried closing her eyes, imagining herself in her peaceful land but that voice would shatter it and remind her of the hurtful reality. Every second, this annoying racket would always talk about Jake, Jake and _guess what?_ Jake. It made Trixie want to pull hair out of her scalp but she somehow managed to control herself from doing so (she didn't want to break her precious hair…I mean, do you know how long it took her to grow it past shoulder length?). Just the thought of Jake made her realize that he was no longer by her side to comfort nor smile to her.

After speed-walking from the alley, Trixie walked towards her school establishment, hoping that this thing would leave her alone. But it looked like she didn't get her wish…

"_What ever you are, you betta' leave me alone!" _Trixie thought angrily as she pushed impolitely through a big crowd of high-school students who were roaming all over the parking lot, blocking her way to the school entrance.

'_**Nah…I'm not gonna leave you alone,' **_the voice informed with a touch of amusement to its' tone, which made Trixie's frustrations go over the roofs.

'_Grrr,' _the Carter chick mentally growled, wondering how the hell she was going to get rid of this pest. She managed to go through a big number of students with the help of some push and a lot of loud curses of course. _Pfft_, Mama Trixie wasn't gonna go and ask them _politely_ to move out of the way._ Naw-ah!_ That wasn't her style.

Entering inside her school, adrenaline started pumping insider her veins. Her heart jumped as though she was going through a crazy roller-coaster ride. Sweat appeared faintly on her forehead. Here Trixie was, standing alone in the busy crowded hallway, not knowing what to do. What could she possibly do now? Previously, she would've just chilled and talked with her best friends but now, that wasn't the case. Jake would either be with-_add_ _air quote and Trixie's eye roll_- the love of his life and Spud would be with his girlfriend. So that left Trixie bearing with the loneliness.

'_As usual, I'm alone,'_ Trixie absent-mindedly thought as she started clicking her Timberland heels to the school's marble floor, walking towards her locker. _'Sigh, there's still 10 minutes left till class starts. Da hell is I supposed to do now?' _she personally questioned at the same time as she started putting her backpack away in her locker.

'_**Ouh! Ouh! I know what you should do,' **_the feminine misty voice amusingly said, making Trixie sigh in utter exasperation.

Trixie honestly forgot that the mystery voice was still assaulting her, with all that thinking that she had been doing. She worriedly turned around, checking once again her surroundings for any weird sightings. Strangely, there was still nothing out of the ordinary that Trixie could distinguish. All there was in this corridor were teens gossiping cliché school stuff and teachers walking around with their coffee mug in their hands. Ok, if no one was following her then where was this voice coming from? Trixie's eyebrow arched in question, thinking that something was not right but the mystery voice interrupted her intense thinking-session.

'_**Hey, I know what you should do,' the**_ voice purred in a sneaky volume, worrying a bit Trixie. _**'You should totally touch Jake's ass,'**_ the mystery voice perversely suggested, making Trixie widen her eyes in deep bewilderment. She couldn't believe that not only did this…_thing_ assault her mind but it was also a mega freak.

"_No! I ain't gonna go touch his ass! Da fuck is wrong with you?" _Trixie mentally yelled, not believing that the voice was serious about going along with her idea.

'_**You should touch his ass,' **_the voice mused, making Trixie furrow her eyebrows in troublesome. _**'His ass is just too cute.'**_

'_No_,' Trixie thoughtfully yelled, somehow feeling the energy that was emitting from the voice saddening. But the African-American teen had to admit, Jake's ass was cute but that wasn't going to pursue her into do so. I mean, she hadn't talked with her Jake-boy for a while. She'd look weird as fuck…and freaky. Ok, yes Trixie was a major freak but she tended to keep it undercover. _ "I don't wanna!"_

'_**Yes, you should and I know you wanna touch his little cute butt,' **_persuaded the mystery voice but Trixie shook her head stubbornly, as though she was a child trying to avoid eating vegetables. Once again, Trixie did find his ass cute but come on people! She couldn't do that! Dang, this voice was really becoming weird.

Not bearing with the voice's weirdness, Trixie randomly started banging her head numerously to her closed locker, hoping that this was all a dream. But once again, she didn't get her wish. This was the reality unfortunately. Her awkward repetitive action attracted attention, making teens from the hallway wonder if Trixie was mentally retarded. Not minding at all the unwanted attention, the black-purple haired continued hitting her head until the voice had spoken.

'_**God, stop doing that! You're making me feel dizzy,' **_requested the feminine voice, making Trixie suddenly stop her action with wide eyes upon her ebony face. She just realized something about this voice. This thing just stated that she was dizzy because of all that head-banging. It was as though the voice was actually inside Trixie. _Wait!_ Had this voice been in Trixie's mind this whole time? That would explain the reason Trixie was able to respond to it through thoughts. What the fuck was going on here? Oh god! Someone tell this girl that she wasn't going all mental crazy and stuff. Mama Trixie wasn't ready to be in some _coo-coo_ hospital.

'_Da fuck?! You inside of me ain't you?!' _Trixie delicately and frantically placed her hands onto her face, worried that something was going to happen to it. She couldn't believe it! What the hell was this voice going to do to her? Was it going to hypnotize her? Or maybe, make it explode. _Ugh_, she didn't want her head to explode…its got eyes and she needed them. I mean, how was this chick going to see her favorite show; the Ghetto Housewives of LA? Many questions consumed Trixie's mind in a deep abyss of curiosity. Soon, she was pulled out of that abyss and placed back in reality, once again, by the voice.

"_**Look Trishelle Carter, you shouldn't be scared of me. I'm not a scary thing. I'm just a magical inner voice that's supposed to guide you through your problems that you'll surely encounter in the future," **_informed the inner voice as Trixie's mouth gaped in awe and shock, bewildered to this whole thing. To the shocked Carter, this was utterly shocking. At this point, she just wanted to run out of her high school and run back to her cozy bed, where warmth would be waiting to envelope her. She wondered why she didn't just stayed back in bed, maybe this problem wouldn't had occurred if she did so. After staying silent for a couple of seconds, Trixie held the courage to utter intellectually a question. I mean, she gotta say something. She couldn't just stand by her locker with a gaping face, that wouldn't help solve this absurd problem.

'_S-so you like sum' kind of conscious or somethin'?' _Trixie somehow could feel the energy emitting from the voice gladdening, internally telling her that it was happy from the girl's fast- learning skills.

'_**Well, I guess you could say that but in a magical and mystical way, you know?'**_That sentence had immediately alarmed Trixie. Wowowow, what did the voice meant by magic?

'_S-so you like sum' kind of conscious or somethin'?'_Trixie somehow could feel the energy emitting from the voice gladdening, internally telling her that it was happy from the girl's fast learning.

'**_Well, I guess you could say that but in a magical and mystical way you know?'_**That sentence had immediately alarmed Trixie. W-wait...what did she met by 'in a magical and mystical way'? Did this thing from her mind come from the magical realm? Trixie was beyond confused by all this.

The school bell had suddenly rang, indicating Trixie that it was time for her to head on to her first class of the day; Drama class. To you guys, you may not find that class harmful but to this African-American, it was a different story. Rose and Jake happened to be in her class; therefore she'd have to bear 45 minutes of watching the couple make out shamelessly. But on the bright side, Spud is also in Drama class. At least his presence would make things a lot better.

Drawing eyebrows together, Trixie started running towards the school stairs to reach the third floor of the school building; where drama class awaited for her already-late presence. She had to run quick to her class before her teacher notices her lateness. But the fact that she runs really slowly in a hooligan manner didn't help her situation, especially when her- _freaky as fuck-_conscious was booing her annoyingly.

_**'Boo, you stink at running. You run like a freakin' chihuahua!'**_Trixie could somehow feel the inner voice smirking mockingly, which made her suck on her teeth displeasingly.

_'Shut the fuck before I whoop yo' ass like there's no tomorrow,'_the sassy Carter chick inwardly threatened (and mentally patted herself on the back for having that ghetto attitude) while running across the school's enormous corridor to reach the stairs.

**_'No, I should be whooping your ass-oh wait! That'll be Jake's job once you guys will finally date,'_**back-sassed the inner voice, making heat appear in Trixie's cheeks. Goddammit, why does this voice keep giving her dirty ideas...dammit! With this conscious, the Carter chick would never reach her class before her teacher notices her lateness.

Trixie was so deep in her mental argument with her inner voice that she didn't notice a certain couple walking in front her, until she accidentally bumped on him and fell on the floor. "Shit," she cursed under her breath while smoothly rubbing her butt, in attempt in soothing away the light pain. Just as she was going to curse out the person whom bumped on, her body immediately froze. It turned out the couple was Jake Long and Rose Tyler.

She didn't understand why the hell these two were here. They should be in drama class by now, doing acting activities with the classmates. Hm, looks like today was Trixie's lucky day; she stumbled upon the _trophy couple_. Oh joy... She honestly didn't feel like seem them this early; she'd rather avoid them, that'd way she wouldn't be in so much pain. It was bad enough she had seen them both making out this morning around her street. That image was still engraved in her mind, shattering her heart into pieces.

Jake was utterly surprised to stumble upon Trixie. He actually didn't mind the encounter; he was just a bit amazed to finally meet her after a while. Scratching his head sheepishly, Jake smiled with friendliness. "Sorry Trixie for bumping on you, we didn't notice you there..." he apologized casually as Rose entwined lovingly her hand with his.

Even though Trixie held a friendly smile, she was hurt on the inside. Jake only called her_'Trixie';_ not in her usual nickname like_'Trix'_ or 'Mama '_Trixie'_. To the heartbroken Carter, it meant something. It meant Jake merely see her as an _'associate'_. In other words, a friend who he knew but would only acknowledges her existence when they'd cross paths in the hallway with a couple of _'hi'_ and_'bye'_. And that ain't cool for her. Her false smile of casualty had transformed into a real frown of fury.

For some odd reason, she wasn't upset anymore.

She was angry now. _Utterly angry_.

She was angry at everything. She was angry at the world for making her drown slowly in the sea of pure loneliness. She was angry at Spud for being too occupied with his girlfriend; not having the time to make her smile and support her through her current breakdown. She was angry at Jake for not seeing her as a close friend anymore; seeing her as a mere memory that was cruelly fading away. She was mostly furious, enraged at Rose for taking away Jakey-boy from her. It was as if darkness swam in her blood, giving her the courage to gain a fiesty/ghetto attitude back, with a touch of negativity.

"Boy you betta' watch where you goin'," Trixie remarked in a feisty manner as she got up from the floor, dusting herself in the process. "Can't yo blind ass see that I need to go to class?"

Rose wasn't really listening as her ears were plugged by her earphones, consumed by music. Her attention wasn't really there as her eyes too focused on her Apple electronic. But Jake on the other hand was shocked.

Jake blinked, not believing what he was hearing. W-wait? Did Trixie just snapped at him? He didn't see that coming because it had been a while since she showed her feisty attitude to the world, ever since he started dating Rose. Now that he thought about it, it was like the girl's ball of energy and enthusiasm had faltered away after Rose's reappearance in his life. But he doubted it was the reason to the chick's recent change of personality.

"Sheesh, my bad girl...I was too busy with my phone," he said nonchalantly. "Anyway, have you seen gold bracelet anywhere?" he asked, being too oblivious to notice Trixie's mood darkening. "Because Rose dropped it and I'm helping her look for it."

Trixie's anger had dangerously tripled as she heard the sickening name of his girlfriend come out of his mouth. Why Jake's world is mainly consisted of Rose? Rose just had to come first before everything else like; his dragon duties, his skateboard activities, his friends, and even...Trixie. The ebony chick could just feel this dark abnormal force boosting up her jealousy to infinity. Her eyes narrowed antagonistically to her Asian friend, unbeknownst to the fact that her clenched hands were enveloped in an absurd purple illumination. It was as though the unknown purple light represented her current dark emotion.

"I don't know where it is," Trixie retorted with anger evident in her voice.

Jake arched an eyebrow in question to the girl's unpleasant tone. He wondered what the girl's problem was. He had the sudden impression that Trixie was mad at him. Other than accidentally bumping onto her, he didn't do anything wrong for her to be upset. All he did was mentioning Rose's name…that was all. "Dang girl, had a bad day or something?" Jake asked innocently as his onyx eyes looked through her Hershey brown eyes.

"Nothin' wrong with me _Jacob_," Trixie gritted her teeth, feeling her soul being eaten alive by the force of anger. But her heart was inwardly telling her this wasn't a normal feeling of anger. It was as though her emotion had been poisoned, worsening its boiling condition.

Jake was flabbergasted by Trixie's usage of his government name. Even though it had been a while since Jake had actually hung out with Trixie but he knew one thing; when Trixie uses his real name, it's because she's mad-as-hell. And that ain't good. But at the same time, he couldn't help but get a bit upset by it too. He personally wanted to reconnect _correctly_ with her since two best-friends had drifted apart...Not meet and make her upset.

"Seriously, what's wrong girl?" He asked once more with worry making a petite appearance in Jake's facial expression. Surprisingly, Rose didn't even pay attention to the duo's intense interaction; her blue eyes were constantly focused on the video she was watching on her iPod.

Trixie tsked darkly; eerily surprised that Jake had noticed her existence for once. "Boy please, we all know you don't give a shit about me. Only yo little _Rose_," she spat, mimicking an innocent little girl's voice to emphasize the last word of her sentence in a mocking way. Trixie couldn't contain her anger any longer. Her inner demons were starting to spill out uncontrollably. It was as though she held no control over her mind anymore; it was being possessed by some mysterious dark force. A part of her was panicking for causing trouble to Jake while the other part was evilly smirking in triumph. She internally didn't know why she was feeling like this...

Jake didn't understand why Trixie was acting like that. He knew under that facade of anger, there was a sign of sadness. But what did he do to upset her like that? His worry immediately rocketed as his eyes landed upon her hands who were glowing in a mystic-like purple. "Trixie, lemme see your hands! _Now_!"

Trixie couldn't take it anymore; anger was taking a major toll on her. With warmth darkness empowering her broken soul, Trixie absentmindedly swung her hands in the air. "No!"

After she screamed in fury, something incredible happened._Something_ everyone thought wouldn't happen in this world. _Something_ that made Jake's body completely frozen, unable to react to such shocking discovery. _Something_ that finally swiped Rose's attention from her Apple electronic. The couple stood there with their faces slightly-slacked and mouth widely open. They froze to a point where they weren't noticing their lack of breathing. They couldn't believe what their eyes were seeing.

And so did Trixie.

Trixie's hand unintentionally flickered a purple energy in the air, causing its sparkly heating self to make a dangerous contact with Rose's iPod. The apple electronic erupted in flames, making Rose carelessly throw it away from her grasp to not get burned. After that, everything became eerily quiet.

_Silence. _

Not one ounce of sound was found in the dead silent air. Silence capacitated the three shocked teenagers.

Hazel eyes, Aquamarine eyes and Onyx eyes stared amazingly into the flaming object that lied on the school corridor floor. Three were sucked deeply in an inescapable abyss of thoughts, trying their hardest to comprehend the meaning of this current situation. But they just couldn't with shock taking over their minds. Jake and Rose tried hard to understand how a sudden beam of visible heat appeared from their fellow's fingers...especially since she _**is**_ a human being. This was just..._incomprehensible_.

And as for Trixie, shock instantly flew away, only to be replaced by fear. She skittishly lifted her trembling hands up to her view, observantly looking for any ounce of irregularity. Purple energy spine-chillingly radiated from her hands. Her nerves were getting the best of her at this point. Her inside was wrenched in knots, unable to stomach the shocking scene. She didn't understand how the hell she did that. She didn't know if she was becoming some…_monster. _So the only thing she could do was run.

Trixie ran through the hallway, far away from the two wide-eyed students. She didn't know where she wanted to go but she wanted to be far away from the awkward situation. She deeply needed to be alone right now. She continued running as though her life had depended on it, until she saw the girls' bathroom in her view.

Without further do, she opened the girls' bathroom door and rushed inside but something caught her attention._ 'What the hell is wrong with me?! How the hell did I do that?!' _Trixie thought to herself as she paced back and forth, deepening herself in thoughts. But a certain voice from her head had disrupted her thinking.

'_**Trixie, turn around.'**_

Desperately in need of answers to this absurd problem, Trixie followed her dark conscious's order and turned around, only to see something shocking in the bathroom mirror.

A mirror is an object that reflects the person's exact image right? Well, what Trixie was seeing wasn't her reflection. She was seeing...someone _else_.

She was seeing an African-American lady who wore a black lacy Lolita dress that hugged her womanly curves, a pair of purple-black stockings, a black vest with sleeves, a black pointy wizard hat and a heart-shaped necklace. Her hair was wavy, letting its' long length fall to her mid-back. She was also holding a wooden magic wand.

Suddenly Trixie's heart stopped as she realized the lady from the mirror has her Hershey brown eyes, her full lips, her body, her cat-like smile. Then a cracked thought came into her mind as her finger slowly touched the mirror's glassed surface, _'T-that's… me.'_

* * *

_A/N: Yup, again…sorry for taking forever uploading :/! And I wanted to put Spud on this chapter but I decided to put him on the next chapter so he could be presented properly :D! I promise y'all…he will appear next time :) Well, remember everyone…review is love :D! _


End file.
